When multiple drivers use a vehicle such as a car, each driver, i.e., operator may have distinct vehicle setting preferences. Biometric systems can be incorporated into vehicles to enable a car controller to identify (or predict an identity of) a current driver, also referred to as the “user” or “operator,” and automatically adjust vehicle settings to match the identified user's preferences. For example, biometric systems may identify a vehicle operator based on fingerprint data, retinal data, facial features, etc. Still other systems may use specific gestures preformed around a particular vehicle element (such as a steering wheel) to adjust selected vehicle settings. However, present systems are lacking at least with respect to identifying a particular gesture of a particular operator.